Revelations
"Revelations" is the 46th episode of Desperate Schoolboys. 'Summary' James shows us the life of Fraser Gale and explains how each schoolboy played a part in the making of a monster. 'Plot' 'Teaser' We zoom into the rich homes by the river, passing the Belindro home. We come to a large house that stands alone, with a beautiful white exterior and garden that clearly receives much attention. The front door of the house opens, as Thomas Gale steps out. He kisses his family before heading off to work. Eloise Gale then kisses Fraser as he begins walking to school. They look like a successful and happy American family. Flashes of Fraser receiving various test results, they all say A+. Flash of Fraser sitting with Kimo and a bunch of other guys, they're all chatting and laughing. Flash to Fraser at a party. He is chatting up a pretty blonde girl, before they smile and head upstairs together. Fraser steps out the house during the night, hooded with a dark sweatshirt. His hands are gloved with black leather and his deadly baton is within his grip. Fraser is atop a dying girl, shoving his baton deep into her windpipe as she struggles. He is exhaling excitedly with a pleasing grin on his face, as the girl's struggling ceases and her arms drop dead. 'Act I' ''Me and the Monster James is seen arriving home from school having walked, and opens the door to his home, which is still only half-decorated and full of cardboard boxes. Inside is James' mother, Cassidy Clark, having coffee with two other women, Justine Abelho and Eloise Gale. "Um, hi..." James says nervously. "Hello, James," Cassidy says kindly, "These lovely two women here popped by to welcome me to the surroundings; they even brought casserole so I guess that's dinner sorted." "Thank you," James tells the two of them kindly. Shaking each of their hands. "We've actually met," Justine says, "I saw you with my son the other day." "Yes," James says, "He was showing me around the school." "And Eloise here, it is Eloise isn't it?" Cassidy asks. "Yes," Eloise confirms. "Well, Eloise here," Cassidy continues, "Has brought her son Fraser round too. Isn't that nice? So, if you've had any trouble making friends..." James then sees Fraser emerge from behind Eloise, and appears startled, apparently not having known he was even there. "Nice to meet you," James says, extending a hand, however, it goes unshaken by a silent Fraser. "I've brought a game," Fraser tells James, holding up the case to a console game. "Oh..." James says awkwardly, "That's lovely. I have my Xbox set up upstairs, so we could... play it, I guess." "That sounds nice," Fraser states, but Cassidy suddenly takes the game from out of his hands and inspects it. "I'm not sure," she says, "This looks pretty violent." "It's fun," Fraser assures her, "And I'd like my game back now." At this, Eloise takes the game out of Cassidy's hands and hands it back to her son, "You two have fun," she says, and with that, Fraser and James head upstairs. Justine and Cassidy stare at Eloise for a moment, but she declares, "Oh, my son knows a little bit better than to incorporate violence into his real life. He's quite above that. Quite above most ,actually. I know most mothers aren't deciding between Harvard and Yale when their sons are only fourteen, but with Fraser, I think it's safe to decide early. But don't worry for your sons; there are plenty of spots vacant at Brown." Justine and Cassidy simply continue to stare at Eloise, who sips her coffee smugly. "So," Justine says, directing her question at Cassidy, "You moved here from Storywik, in Maine was it? Sounds fascinating, what's it like there?" Upstairs, James and Fraser are playing the video game together, and the latter appears to be enjoying himself vastly. "And whoop-dee-doo, it's raining you," Fraser declares after pushing a button, causing an explosion to sound from the speakers. "Wow, you are shit at this. I thought specky nerds like you were meant to enjoy video games. How is it you got so crap?" James pauses, before replying, "I don't really play this kind of thing much." "That's 'cause you're mom's a bitch," Fraser states, "I mean, really? 'This looks pretty violent,' what the fuck was that? She afraid you might get scared by a little virtual blood? Are you a little pussy, Clark?" Fraser asks in a mock-baby tone. James merely stammers, not knowing how to respond. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Nothing like me, Clark. My mom does what I want, when I want," Fraser states, "Watch – Mum! Can you come up here for a moment?!" We suddenly here trotting footsteps making their way up the stairs. James' bedroom door opens, and Eloise peers in, "What is it, my sweet?" "Get me a drink. And hurry the fuck up about it, would you? You sure took your damn time getting up those stairs when I called you!" "Yes, dear, sorry, dear," Eloise says, "Anything else you'd like?" "Mom, shut the hell up, I'm in the middle of a game here!" Fraser exclaims. "I'm sorry," Eloise says meekly, before trotting off back down the stairs. "You know what?" Fraser says to James, "I don't think I like you anymore." "Oh... um, okay... are you leaving?" James asks. "Well fucking obviously – Mum! Forget the drink, we're going!" Fraser calls, and Eloise is heard causing from downstairs, "Yes, my sweet! I'll fetch your coat!" "May as well fit in one last kill before I go," Fraser says, pressing another button on the controller which makes a gunshot sound on the screen. "Bye, pussy," Fraser says, punching James in the arm before exiting his bedroom. As James cradles his arm, we see Fraser step outside the room, and look down, noticing that he has an erection. Fraser and Eloise are seen walking home together. "You know what, mom? I wanna take a detour. You go home without me," Fraser tells her. "If you're sure, dear," his mother says. "I've course I'm sure!" Fraser exclaims, and his mother bids him goodbye before hurriedly walking away. Once his mother is round the corner of the street, Fraser heads to the small community garden at the other end of the street. He sits down in the bushes and looks down, seeing that his erection is gone. He looks at the ground around the bush and sees a line of ants marching across the pavement, and a large stick lying next to them. Considering something, Fraser picks up the stick and begins holding it like a sniper rifle. He aims and pretends to shoot, "Bang!" he exclaims, slamming his thumb down on an ant. "Bang!" he says again, aiming again, slamming his thumb down again. "Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!" More aiming, more "shooting", and more crushing of ants. Fraser looks down at the army of now dead ants before seeing that his erection has returned. He then puts his thumb to his lips and licks away the ant corpses. Having a face of sudden realization, Fraser stands up, slightly hunched over, and runs to his home. He rushes inside, runs upstairs, into his bedroom, and bolts the door. Excitedly, he proceeds to sit on his bed. We see Fraser sat at his desk in his bedroom, typing the word "torture" into a search engine. He clicks "search" and interestedly scrolls down, before clicking on a link. We see a webpage on his screen with the title The Victims of the Holocaust: Gone But Never Forgotten. He begins to read in detail the ordeal in which the prisoners suffered. As Fraser reads, we flash to images inside his head including him sitting on a high throne in a glorious golden crown, as the female victims of the Holocaust are forced to kneel below. He then imagines himself with a variety of weapons, and we flash to many images of torture inside Fraser's head. The flashes increase, becoming more and more violent, and more and more frequent, until eventually they cease, and Fraser is seen throwing a now-used tissue paper into the small trash bin beneath his desk. Eloise knocks on Fraser's bedroom door before entering and Fraser quickly exits the window on his screen before turning to her. "Fucking hell, mom! You're meant to wait for my permission before entering my personal space!" "Sorry, darling," Eloise says remorsefully, "Just came to say that dinner's ready. Oh, and I invited the Clarks to come along. I can't help feel we made the wrong impression on them and thought they'd benefit from a nice home cooked meal to help them settle into the town." We are shown the interior of the Gales' dining room. Fraser, James, Eloise, Cassidy, Fraser's father Thomas and Fraser's grandfather are all seen sitting round the table. "Is everybody alright?" Eloise asks, "Can I get anybody anything? More gravy? Some wine, Cassidy?" "No, I'm fine," Cassidy replies, but Fraser buts in, "Mother, please! Will you stop disrupting the dinner! Father was about to tell me of his day at work; you should respect that." "Sorry," Eloise assures him. "While you're at it though, I wouldn't mind another glass of wine. Quickly now," Thomas tells his wife. "Yes, my love, in a heartbeat," Eloise assures him as she grabs the bottle and shakily pours it into her husband's glass. James and Cassidy watch silently, clearly horrified by what's happening, but not voicing it. Under the table, we see Fraser kicks James' leg, and James shudders, but appears too scared to respond. "I don't believe we've met," Cassidy says to Fraser's grandfather, who's on the other side of the table. "Oh, he can't reply, my dear," Eloise tells Cassidy, "He suffered a rather bad stroke a few years ago, left him almost completely paralysed, except a few fingers." "Yes," Fraser says in contempt, "He carries around a little bell. He dings it once for 'yes' and twice for 'no' – he can't even speak! Pathetic old man..." Fraser mutters. James and Cassidy glance towards each other again, clearly uncomfortable. "So where's Mr. Clark?" Thomas asks. "He's at work," Cassidy explains, "He always is nowadays, it's why we moved here—" "I mean, he can't even go to the bathroom on his own, how pathetic! So useless!" Fraser exclaims. His grandfather's eyes look at him, and appear pained. "Now, now, Fraser, one should respect their elders," Thomas tells his son. "Yes, father," Fraser replies, and as the dinner conversation continues, Fraser is seen discreetly taking his drink and pouring it all over his grandfather's lap, however, this does not go unnoticed by James, who appears too uncomfortable to mention it. Fraser is at the park, sat behind the bushes. He is seen holding a stick and pretending it is a sniper rifle once more, however, this time he is aiming at the people who are strolling by. Inside his head, we are shown flashes of the people's heads exploding at his command, and Fraser, back in reality, smiles intensely. Soon, Dr. Sonya is seen strolling by the park, and unlike most people, Dr. Sonya notices Fraser perched in the bushes, and the two of them make eye contact for a moment. 'Act II' Ben and the Monster Ben enters the chess club room with Lydia and Walter. The Ashdale parents look over to see the Gales inside, they greet each other. "I thought I'd see you here," Lydia comments. "A great thing for the boys to learn," Walter adds. "Absolutely. War for the civilised," Thomas comments, shaking his son by the shoulders in a playful manner. "I know that Fraser will exceed in this so well, as he does with everything. He really is a genius, you know," Eloise comments with a smile. Fraser sits down opposite Ben at a chess board. "Best of luck," Ben smiles. "Luck is for losers," Fraser replies. Everyone gathers around Ben and Fraser. The chess club teacher announces, "We have our two finalists. The winner of this match will show us our best new member to the chess club." Fraser smiles confidently. Later in the game Fraser looks in distress as he sees Ben is about to checkmate him. A face of anger overcomes his face, as Ben picks up the chess piece and places it by Fraser's king. "Checkmate," Ben declares. Fraser looks in Ben angrily, suddenly swiping his arm against the board and knocking all the pieces to the floor. Everyone gapes in shock, including Ben. Fraser stands and runs out the door, beginning to tear, as his parents run after him to console him. Everyone stays in shock, and Ben looks a little guilty but his parents go over to congratulate him. Fraser knocks on the door of Dr. Sonya's office. "Come in," we hear from the inside, as Fraser enters the office. Dr. Sonya smiles, "Take a seat. What's bothering you?" Fraser continues to stand and looks at the therapist coldly, "I'm not here for a session." Dr. Sonya looks confused, "Then why are you here?" "I know," Fraser states. "Know what?" Brad asks. Fraser just raises his eyes. Dr. Sonya begins to sweat, "I don't know what you're talking about, now if you don't mind, I have students who actually need my help." "Shall I get the police here and see if they can find any inappropriate pictures? You must keep some in here," Fraser remarks. "What do you want?" Brad asks. "A bitch," Fraser replies. "Excuse me?" Brad asks. "You are going to be my bitch, Brad," Fraser explains, "And you're going to do anything I want." "I don't understand," Brad tries to smile. "You're not very bright for a Shrink," Fraser comments, "You do what I ask when I ask, or I tell everyone about your dirty little secret. Okay?" Dr. Sonya swallows in apprehension. Fraser and Ben are walking home from school. "I hope you're still not upset about the chess game," Ben comments. "Not at all," Fraser smiles. They keep on walking until they look down to see a small bird lying on the ground, squirming in pain due to its broken wing. Fraser looks down at it coldly before placing down his foot and squashing its head. Ben looks horrified, "What are you doing?!" "It was dying," Fraser replies, "I was putting it out of its misery." "We could have helped it," Ben argues. Fraser looks at him and asks, "Are you always such a boy scout, Ben? You think you can always do right? In real life, Ben, right and wrong aren't as simple as black and white. In the bigger picture, killing that bird now was the best thing for it." Ben just stands speechless. Fraser smiles, "I know you have a darker side, Ben, and one day I'm going to make you show me it." Fraser then walks off, as Ben stands and stares at him in bewilderment. Fraser is standing in the office of Dr. Sonya, staring out the window, as he talks, "I had the same dream again last night. The girl, the filthy Jewish girl, she was burning in the flames as I stood over her. She begged me to help but I only watched and smiled. When I awoke, I had ejaculated everywhere. I don't know why I love violence so much. I killed a bird the other day, you know. It felt great. Living things...people...they're nothing. Nothing but skin and bones. They drop dead everyday...and who cares? I feel so angry all the time...and being the one who decides if a person should live or die...nothing makes me feel better. Nothing takes away the anger quite so much." "Your anger issues stem from a chemical imbalance, Fraser. And this entailment you feel is because of how your mother sees you. Which is the same reason why you have no respect towards anyone, because you've never been taught to give it. To decide if someone should live or die is the ultimate power. And you want this power because you feel you deserve it," Dr. Sonya says. But Fraser interrupts, "What are you doing?" Brad looks confused, "I...I'm trying to help you...I can give you medication, Fraser. Medication that will help with the anger, and with therapy I can..." "DON'T DIAGNOSIS ME!" Fraser shouts, "DON'T EVER DIAGNOSIS ME! YOU ARE MY BITCH!" Fraser picks up a lamp and hits Brad on the chest a couple of times but Brad eventually grabs it and says, "That's enough. If you don't want my help then I don't understand what it is you want!" "I come here to you to unwind. But don't ever act superior to me! YOU ARE NOT ABOVE ME!" Fraser shouts. Brad nods. "You don't think I'm smart enough to diagnosis myself?" Fraser asks, "I was smart enough to figure you out! I like how I am!" Brad nods again, "Okay." "We're really quite similar," Fraser smiles, "We both have desires that society don't understand." Brad argues, "We're nothing similar. I understand that my desires are wrong. I have the self control to ensure I never give into them." "What fun is that? A life of abstinence...how pathetic," Fraser mocks, "When you leave this world, all you'll have left behind is the knowing that you helped some schoolboy students...and that you lived your life guilt free." Fraser laughs and then heads for the door, before exiting he says, "See you tomorrow, Doc." Dr. Sonya stares at his chest of draws looking as if he's in pain. Dr. Sonya opens the draws, where there is a revolver. He picks it up and points it at his head, putting his shaking finger to the trigger. However he shakes in fear, and then drops the gun with a sigh. The scene fades and then shows us a high school disco. Fraser is standing chatting to Liz, they both smile. Ben is watching jealousy, standing with Katie, "What does she see in that creep?" "I think he's cute," Katie remarks. Ben shakes his head in confusion. He then looks even more disheartened when Fraser and Liz begin making-out. Suddenly Kimo and his friends begin cheering. Fraser looks over as Kimo shouts, "Fraser, you dog!" Ben walks off. Dr. Sonya is lounging on his chair, with a glass of scotch. He looks depressed and drunk. We see it's dark outside as Brad utters, "You know I don't usually work after hours." "Well you do for me," Fraser remarks. Fraser looks at Brad drinking in disgust, "You really need that? You're filthy secret makes it that hard for you to sleep?" Brad shakes his head, "No. It's you who makes it so hard for me to sleep. But I manage it...and you know why?" "Why?" Fraser asks. "Because I know you don't have it in you to do what you talk about in my office. You're just a spoiled kid...angry, entitled but all talk. And that's how I can sleep at night." Brad bursts out laughing. But suddenly Fraser looks at him angrily, before storming out the room. Fraser walks to outside the school, he is without his hoodie, gloves or baton at this time. He stands and watches as kids leave the disco, and then he sees Liz Taylor being walking home. He follows her with a cold face. Fraser cuts through around a bush, to get ahead of Liz. He stands inside the bush, with a piece of string in hand, and prepares to grab and strangle her as she walks past. However once she reaches him, he loses his nerve, and he watches her walk past. Fraser exhales angrily in disappointment. 'Act III' ''Josh and the Monster We see a line of cars parked along a lookout point, and inside one of them, Fraser is seen passionately making out with Valentina Thorn. His pants are heard unzipping, but suddenly, Val stops. "What's wrong, don't you like me?" she asks. Fraser continues to try and kiss her, but she pushes him off. "You haven't got a... you kind of need a... Okay, dude, what the fuck? Where's your boner? I'm here, I'm gorgeous, I'm willing, so, again, what the actual fuck?" Val asks. Fraser grimaces and tries to kiss Val again, but she pushes him away from her. "Get out," she tells him. "What?" he asks confused. "My car. Get out. You killed the mood." We are then shown the exterior of the car and the door opens before Fraser is literally kicked out. He angrily begins walking towards the adjacent woods, the other side of the local park, and stops in frustration. He stares at a tree and punches it, over and over again, with absolute fury. He keeps on punching, and when he retreats, his knuckles are seen to be cut and bleeding from the rough bark. Fraser stares at his own blood, and is about to start punching again, when a meowing steals his attention. He looks to his left where someone's pet cat is seen to be strolling around. "What the fuck are you looking at?" Fraser asks. The cat simply meows, and Fraser has a flash of rage before pouncing on the thing as though it's his prey. He grabs it by the throat and pins it up to the same tree he punched. As he strangles the life out of the poor struggling cat, we see the image in his head of him strangling Valentina in the cat's stead. Back in reality, the cat stops stirring, and Fraser drops its dead body to the ground. He begins breathing intensely only to look down and discover his erection. Fraser angrily returns to the car where he sees through the window that Valentina is now passionately making out with someone else – Josh Miller. A expression of contorted rage spreads across Fraser's face. We see Fraser watching television at home, trying to take his mind off things, until eventually he throws the remote to the ground in anger, unable to stop thinking about Josh and Val. Fraser sits there, rage still contorted on his face, when a meowing is heard, and Fraser's own pet cat walks into the room. Fraser is then seen taking the cat by the scruff of the neck and throwing it into the oven in his kitchen. He then turns on, turning the heat up fully, and watches with a smile on his face as the cat cooks alive. The next day, Fraser is seen walking through the cafeteria and wanders past a table where Josh, Kimo and some other boys are seen chatting. He stops. "So what happened after the geek failed?" Kimo asks, amused. "I stepped in of course," Josh says smugly, "Let's just say the whole damn forest was shaking after that." Everyone at the table laughs, and Kimo asks Josh, "What happened to the geek?" Josh shrugs, "Why should I give a shit?" At this, Fraser snaps his tray in anger. An angry Fraser is seen marching over to another table where Erwin and Donald are peacefully eating lunch. "What do you want?" Erwin asks in contempt. "To win," Fraser states, before grabbing a bottle of ketchup off the cafeteria stand and squirting the contents all over Erwin and Donald. "What you doing?!" Donald asks confused as many of the surrounding people turn and begin to laugh at the boys. "Now lick it up," Fraser demands. "What?" Erwin asks, confused also, as he attempts to wipe himself down with a napkin. "There's ketchup on the table," Fraser says, taking the napkin and throwing it behind him, "It needs to be cleaned. Lick it up." Shaking, Erwin bends down and licks the ketchup off the table, and Donald does the same, not fully understanding what's going on. The surrounding people cheer Fraser on. Fraser is seen walking through the woods at night time. "Here, kitty, kitty. Any kitty. Here, kitty," Fraser is heard calling. There is soon a stirring and a animal appears from the bushes. "You're not a cat..." Fraser utters, "But you'll do..." And the camera pans to reveal that he is standing opposite Rocky. "You belong to that crackpot old fool who lives near here, don't you? Now boy... walkies." Fraser walks into his home and Rocky walks in after him, having been lead there. "I left the oven on before I went out, should be nice and warm for you. Sorry if it smells a bit like charred cat and hairballs... that was Lucky... what a shame cats can't appreciate irony." Fraser then opens the oven door and Rocky stares into the flames. "Now, in boy!" Fraser commands, but Rocky stays still. "I said, ''in!" Fraser exclaims, but Rocky merely sits there. Fraser then parks himself behind Rocky and attempts to physically push him, however, the moment Rocky begins to move forward, the dog barks in rage and turns around viciously, biting Fraser's arm as he does so. Fraser screams in pain and falls to the floor, clutching his arm which is now bleeding, and Rocky runs out of Fraser's home, going off to find his master. The next day, Fraser answers the door to Josh. "Hey, Frasier, right?" Josh asks. "Fraser," Fraser corrects him. "Whatever. Someone at school told me this is where you lived and I just wanted to say... I'm sorry for what happened with Val the other night. But trust me, I did you a favor, she's completely mental, that one." "Um... thank you..." Fraser says unsurely. "Listen, me and the guys have been talking, and we'd love you to be a part of our social group, 'cause... we think you're really cool, Frasier." "Fraser," Fraser corrects him again. "Whatever," Josh tells him. "I'm fine," Fraser assures him, "I like being alone, but thank you for the offer." "No problem," Josh replies, "What happened to your hand?" At this, Fraser holds up his bandaged hand, which was damaged by Rocky's bite. "Oh, I... tripped whilst hiking," Fraser lies, "Hey, Josh... wanna see something cool?" Fraser and Josh are seen entering the former's grandfather's bedroom. "He used to be a soldier," Fraser says, "He still keeps some of his memorabilia about." He gestures the weaponry on the walls, empty for display, and approaches it. "Isn't it beautiful?" "Um... are you sure we won't get i trouble for being in your granddad's room?" Josh wonders. "No," Fraser says, "I'm in here all the time." And with that, Fraser's grandfather rolls on into the bedroom, frantically ringing his little bell. "Hello, old man," Fraser says, a twisted smile upon his face. "I don't feel comfortable with this..." Josh utters, "We should get to school now..." "In a minute," Fraser assures him, and his grandfather continues to ring his little bell. "WILL YOU STOP IT WITH THAT THING?!" Fraser asks, ripping it from his grandfather's hands and throwing it across the room. "I think I'll be going alone..." Josh says in fear. "You do that," Fraser utters, and Josh is then seen running down the stairs and out of the house. Once he's out there, he turns around and looks up at the bedroom window where Fraser and his granddad are. The sound of yelling carries through the house, and Josh continues to run away, not liking it. 'Act IV' Joe and the Monster Fraser is seen on the couch in Dr. Sonya's office, as the latter sits at his desk. Fraser appears a lot more calm and easygoing, and Dr. Sonya states, "I see the techniques are working." "Indeed they are," Fraser confirms, "You've actually managed to help me. I've become rather dependant on our sessions over the last couple of years. I'm not sure what I would do without you." "I'm glad to hear it," Dr. Sonya replies. "So..." Fraser starts, "I see Joe Hadland has clocked on to your little secret; he's been posting fliers all over the school. How did that happen?" "I was clumsy," says Sonya, "I left some... ''artefacts lying around." "Would you say he poses a threat to your position?" Fraser asks. "Nothing that I can't handle," Dr. Sonya assures his patient. Fraser then suggests, "I could handle it for you, if you'd want. I could kill Joe Hadland, and silence him for good." "Looks like we need to practice those techniques again," Brad tells Fraser, "I could never condone such an act. You should steer away from such urges." "Of course," Fraser obliges, "I was just joking." Fraser is seen sitting in Dr. Sonya's waiting room, completely patient, when Joe comes bursting in. "You may wanna leave," Joe says to Fraser, "You're shrink's a pedophile." "Can't chat, I have a session to prepare for," Fraser says absent-mindedly, flicking through a magazine. "Then leave, I'm here to expose him," Joe says. "Then you'll have to wait," Fraser tells him. Joe then sits opposite him and says, "You don't understand – I just escaped from a medical clinic, because Dr. Sonya got me sent there." "Doesn't stop how rude you're being. I really need to see him. Please wait." At this, Joe appears confused, before leaning back in his chair. He then sees Emma Swift walking through the corridor. She stops at the door to Dr. Sonya's waiting room and wipes some dust from the window. "Just what I need," Joe says annoyed, "The bitch who's dating my friend." "That's Emma Swift, right? Ben Ashdale's girl?" Fraser asks, and Joe nods. "What's wrong with her?" Fraser wonders. "She's very up her own arse, and expects everyone to stick their heads up there too..." As Joe continues, we see flashes from Fraser's mind of him strangling Emma, torturing her, beating her... We are taken out of his mind and are shown a stain on his crotch region. "If you'll excuse me," Fraser says standing up, "I need to go to the bathroom. Feel free to get back to your... exposure." And as Fraser heads to the bathroom, Joe stands up and heads into the office. Fraser steps out of the bathroom where he bumps into Emma, who's walking down the hall. "Watch where you're going, you stupid boy!" Emma yells in contempt, "I could have slipped and lost my head!" "Oh, you..." Fraser says, joyfully, "I know about you." "Oh, do you, now?" Emma asks, her nose turned up at him. "I know that you came to this school because you lost all your money, since daddy just couldn't cope without mommy, now, could he? So how about you stop acting like you're riding among everyone else on a high horse because the truth is that you're stuck down here with the rest of us. There's nothing special about you. Nothing important. You're just a poor skank now, living in the echo of the palace you dropped out of." "I'm sorry, I was completely somewhere else for a moment, what were you saying? Something about horses? Anyway, I must be getting to class. Goodbye, you strange little boy," Emma says, before walking off. "It's Fraser," he calls after her. "I don't care," she retorts, without looking back at him. We see Fraser run back into the bathroom and viciously punch the soap dispenser, trying to get all of his rage out at once. Fraser stops punching when the soap dispenser smashes and looks at himself in the mirror. He proceeds to take very deep breaths, enabling himself to calm down. Fraser is seen in the waiting room of Dr. Sonya's office when Joe walks past the corridors. Upon seeing Fraser sitting there, Joe walks inside. "What are you doing here?" Joe wonders. "Waiting for Dr. Sonya," Fraser replies. "Um... Dr. Sonya's on the run," Joe says. "What?" Fraser asks, shocked. "I got a confession on tape, but he evaded capture... he's still out there somewhere..." Joe explains. "You mean he isn't here?" Fraser asks, worried. "No... he's a pedophile..." Joe says, looking at Fraser in confusion before leaving him to sit in silence. In his home, Fraser is seen completely tearing apart his room in a rage, ripping down posters and throwing around his possessions. He screams in anger. Suddenly, the sound of his grandfather's bell is heard, and Fraser stops, annoyed, breathing heavily. "That... fucking... bell!" And with that, he bursts out of his room to see his grandfather, parked at the top of the stairs. He rings the bell. "Do you need some assistance in descending the stairs?" Fraser asks politely. His granddad dings once for 'yes'. "Well then," Frasers says calmly, "Allow me to assist you." At this, he runs at his grandfather and takes control of the wheelchair, pushing it down the stairs. Fraser watches from the top of the stairs as his grandfather falls down, his wheelchair landing on top of him at the bottom. Fraser stares at his dead grandfather – his first victim – and simply smiles. 'Act V' ''Rena and the Monster Inside the Wiksteria town church, Fraser is seated in a suit with his parents. They watch as the coffin is brought the front. However Fraser looks up to see Mary and Henry Strange standing at the front. He stares at Mary and smiles smitten. Mary sees this and smiles back. Outside the church, Fraser and Mary are walking. "Sorry about your Grandpa," Mary says. Fraser replies, "He lived his life. So you volunteer at the church?" Mary nods, "My dad makes me. Honestly though, I'm not a big believer in God." Fraser smiles, "Me either. So have you been enjoying your time so far in Wiksteria? Making a lot of friends?" "Well, there was a boy I met," Mary says, "But he's been dating his teacher..." Fraser chuckles, "Some people are messed up." Mary chuckles back causing Fraser to smile, "You have a beautiful laugh." And at this, Mary blushes. Fraser and Nick are walking down the street, Nick supporting himself on crutches. "She's different. Quirky. Not like the rest," Fraser says. "I know how you feel. There's nothing I wouldn't do for Liz," Nick replies. "I know. You told me about the fire, Nick," Fraser reminds him. Nick suddenly stops walking, looking down in anguish. "What you did was great," Fraser smiles. Nick shakes his head, "No, Fraser, it was wrong. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. You know that." Fraser replies, "But if it got you Liz, then you'd do it again. I know you would, Nick." Nick considers and then says, "A man in love is the most dangerous man of all." Fraser smiles at this. Nick then out a box, "I have something for you, Fraser. For being my only friend at this damned school." "What is it?" Fraser asks. Nick opens the box to reveal an extractable metal baton. Fraser picks it up and smiles, "It's very cool." Fraser tries it out. "I'm leaving town," Nick says. "What?" Fraser asks. "I promised Liz that I would leave," Nick explains. "But then how will you get her back?" Fraser asks. "If you love something set it free. Then only when it comes back to you, is it yours," Nick says, before limping off on his crutches. Fraser looks at the baton and smiles. Fraser is walking down the hallway of Wiksteria High, passing Rena talking to Miss Harrison while showing her a briefcase of money. He gives them both a face of disgust but keeps on walking until he spots Mary. "You're back!" Fraser exclaims. Mary smiles, "Yeah, my dad finally let me come back to school." "Are we still on for our date tomorrow?" Fraser asks. Mary smiles, "Sure." But she looks down to the hallway to where Rena is and says, "I need to go...we'll talk later." "Great," Fraser smiles, not seeing her eagerness to go and talk to Rena. Fraser then walks into the cafeteria, but suddenly everyone screams at the sound of gunfire as Erwin enters the room, telling everyone to shut up. Fraser gapes at them. Flash of Fraser filming on his phone as Erwin shoots a girl in the cafeteria, Fraser laughs. Fraser is walking down the hallway with a grin as everyone runs in the opposite direction. Fraser looks around at the bodies scattered on the floor and smiles in amazement. He then comes to Andrew's body lying on the ground. He bends down and looks into his dead eyes, before laughing in amusement. Fraser is standing at the door of the Strange house, to take Mary on her date, but he isn't looking happy. "...And then after Rena saved me during that awful day, we realized we're meant to be together," she finishes explaining. Fraser's face turns cold. "I'm sorry, Fraser, but what we had was only a fling, right?" she asks. Fraser nods slowly, "Sure." He then turns and Mary watches him walk away, however once he's turned, he clutches his fist hard. Fraser and Nick, still on crutches, are standing. "...I don't know what I was thinking! She's no different! She's the same as the rest of them!" Fraser is shouting. However Nick isn't listening, his eyes staring away. "Hello?!" Fraser shouts. Nick utters, "Sorry." Fraser watches as Nick then jumps in his car. "Where are you going?!" Fraser asks, however he looks down the street to where Nick was staring, and sees Ben and Liz running down the street. Fraser realises Nick's distraction and then he jumps in the car. The car stops across the street from the Strange's house, where Ben has run inside and Liz is standing at the front door. Fraser stares at the house and utters, "We should burn it down." "What?!" Nick exclaims. "Rena and Mary deserve to die...I want them to. And Ben, he would die too. And then Liz would be all yours," Fraser explains. Nick wonders but shakes his head, "I can't...not again." "You don't have to," Fraser smiles, exiting the car and running to the back of the house. Later, Fraser is sitting in the car, watching the house go up in flames. However everyone runs outside. Fraser watches as Rena jumps at Nick who has walked over to Liz, and begins beating him. But Rena then responds to Mary's screaming hysterics and goes back inside for Henry. Fraser then watches though as Nick uses his crutch to knock out Ben and Liz. He begins dragging them to the car, as Fraser jumps out and helps carry them in. "Where are we going?" Fraser asks. "Construction site, for the school," Nick says. We then flash to the construction site. Fraser is at the bottom still in the car, he is staring up watching the events. However he gapes as he sees Nick tumble from atop the site and fall below to his death. Fraser gets out the car and runs over to Nick in distress. He kneels down beside Nick's body and begins to tear, "Nick, Nick, what have they done to you?!" Fraser holds the body tight and weeps, but it's not long before his eyes go dry and they stare in utter fury. He utters, "Don't worry, Nick, Ben will pay for this...they'll all pay." He gets up from the body and begins slowly walking away. Fraser Fraser is sitting across from Dr. Sonya in the visiting room of a prison. "I was surprised you wanted to see me...I hope you're still not looking for therapy sessions...I sleep better since my arrest since no more of them with you," Brad says. "No," Fraser says, "I'm here to tell you how wrong you were." Brad's eyes raise in question. "You taught me to hide my desires. To never hurt people. Well, you lived by that and what good did it do you? Locked up as a paedophile. I bet the redneck criminals of Wiksteria don't treat you well for that," Fraser smiles, indicating the bruises that are all over Sonya's face. "Fraser, you can't be speaking of hurting people," Brad says in distress. Fraser smiles, "It's time to embrace who I am, Dr. Sonya." "I will warn the police of you," Brad warns. "And I'll deny everything you say. Who will they believe? No one is listening to you ever again, Dr," Fraser mocks, before getting up and walking away. Fraser is practicing with his baton, swinging it at a punching bag. He looks over to a picture of Ben on his wall and he stares at it in anger. We then flash to him looking at the anatomy of the human legs, before swinging his baton at the punching bag again, this time he smiles, knowing how to break the legs. We flash to Fraser walking through the park, dressed in his hoodie and wearing his gloves. He walks over to a homeless man who looks up at him, "Spare some change?" Fraser extracts the baton in his hand and hits the man against the head, he begins beating him with the stick over and over until blood begins to splatter. Flash to Fraser leaving James' house with an erection. We then flash to him pretending to shoot people with his stick. Flash to Fraser throwing the chess game to the ground after losing against Ben. We then flash to him going to see Dr. Sonya. Flash to Josh and Kimo laughing at Fraser's expense. We then flash to him throwing the ketchup over Erwin and Donald. Flash to Dr. Sonya being arrested. We then flash to Fraser pushing his granddad down the stairs. We then flash to him watching Rena and Mary kiss, he stares in anger. Flash to him kneeling by a dying Nick. Present-Day. Ben is crying over the body of Emma. He looks up to see Fraser running off along the river in the distance. Ben stares after him in anger. Ben stands up and begins running along the river. He keeps on running through the dark air before stopping to look around. He sees no sign of Fraser. However he sees an old boathouse. He walks over to it and creaks open the wooden door, to see Fraser standing inside. Ben walks in. "There's no phone. You can't phone the police. You're just going to have to let me go," Fraser smiles. Ben stares at him coldly. "What are you looking for here, Ben? Do you want to fight? You want to keep me here by force? You'll have to kill me before I let you phone the police on me!" Fraser shouts. Ben turns to close the door of the boathouse and then utters, "Then I'll kill you." Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Character-Centric Episodes Category:Segmented Episodes Category:Flashback Episodes Category:Flashback-Centric Episodes